survivordownunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Tongatapu
| video = | previousseason = | nextseason = TBD }} is the first of the Survivor Down Under series. Production The blog for this season was Survivor: Tongatapu and the tag was #SDUTongatapu. Twists/Differences *''Outcast Island: At the beginning of the game castaways were informed about the Outcast Island Twist. Outcast Island is where castaways go after they are voted off their tribe. The castaways on Outcast Island will have their own Tribal Councils where they will vote someone off the island. It is not until you are voted off Outcast Island that you are truly out of the game. At random points in the season people may return from Outcast Island. *Day 1 Vote: Both tribes sent someone to Outcast Island immediately. This happened one of two ways. They either cast a vote and the person with the most votes will be voted off the tribe and sent to Outcast Island. Or someone volunteered to go to Outcast Island. If someone volunteers in their tribe chat then that tribe’s Tribal Council will be canceled. If someone volunteers they will get a special advantage. If someone is voted out and put on Outcast Island they will not get that advantage. Castaways } | 'Trip Phoenix' 16, | |rowspan=5| |rowspan=7| |rowspan=13| | Volunteered Day 3 | 1st Voted Out Day 12 | 3 |- | | 'Pocket Rocket' 27, | | Quit Day 13 | | 0 |- | | 'Conor Kalantar' 17, | | 1st Voted Out Day 6 | 2nd Voted Out Day 14 | 15 |- | | 'Kaci Greer' 21, | | Med Evac Day 11 | 3rd Voted Out Day 17 | 5 |- | | 'Owen Woityra' 20, | | 4th Voted Out Day 16 | 4th Voted Out Day 19 | 8 |- | | 'Chrissa Todd' 24, | | Outcast Island | 5th Voted Out Day 18 | 5th Voted Out Day 24 | 11 |- | | 'Bryan Donovan' 16, | | | 8th Voted Out Day 22 | 6th Voted Out Day 24 | 6 |- |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 'Antoine Guillemin' 24, |rowspan=2 | Outcast Island |rowspan=2 Outcast Island | 3rd Voted Out Day 13 | Returned Day 20 |rowspan=2 16 |- | | 9th Voted Out Day 23 | 7th Voted Out Day 26 |- |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 'Adrian DiLorenzo' 20, |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 Outcast Island | 2nd Voted Out Day 9 | Returned Day 19 |rowspan=2 18 |- | Eliminated Day 25 | 8th Voted Out Day 28 |- | | 'Tim Bridgeman' 17, | | | Outcast Island | 7th Voted Out Day 21 | 9th Voted Out Day 28 | 5 |- | | 'J.D. Mann' 26, | | | | 12th Voted Out Day 29 | 10th Voted Out Day 30 | 8 |- | | 'Jay O'Neil' 19, | | | Outcast Island | Outcast Island | Med Evac Day 25 | ''On Outcast Island | 5 |- | | Willow Lila 18, | | | | Outcast Island | 11th Voted Out Day 29 | On Outcast Island | 4 |- | | Andrew Gentile 20, | | | |rowspan=14 | | | |- | | Carson Chapman 18, | | | | | | 3 |- | | Carson Fitzgerald 16, | | | | | | 1 |- | | Charlotte Flair 25, | | | | | | 3 |- | | Johnny Stockton 21, | | | | | | |- | | Jordan Pines 19, | | | | | | |- |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 Katie Tedesco 24, |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 | Volunteered Day 3 | Returned Day 19 |rowspan=2 1 |- | | |- | | L.A. Nash 25, | | | | | | 2 |- |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 Rafael Hernandez 17, |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 Outcast Island | 6th Voted Out Day 20 | Returned Day 30 |rowspan=2 15 |- | | |- |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 Rob Rangel 16, |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 | 10th Voted Out Day 27 | Returned Day 30 |rowspan=2 6 |- | | |- | | Stephen Wynton 24, | | | | | | 1 |} Episode Guide Voting History Tribal Councils Outcast Island Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: Tongatapu